An Ender Quest
by Kevz1436
Summary: Here is the disclaimer, I do not own minecraft. Also I made it complete this time. Its about an ender man who tries to save Minecraftia from the army of creepers. The quest begins with the ender man. Oh, Have u watched youtube Minecraft Monster School series? That's where I got the name of the enderman. First time and first story now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**It was a sunny day at Minecraftia. All the local villagers enjoyed the sunshine and banter especially the happiness of all the children around town. Meanwhile, the king appeared outside of the castle as he was at the balcony standing up in front of the people. As he begin to announce to all locals, a cloaked man went to the town to hear the king's announcement. "Citizens of Minecraftia. I'm announcing this situation because it was very urgent to hear. An army of creepers were marching this way to Minecraftia to start razing our town. I've sent my best heroes to defend Minecraftia so I suggest you all to go to the safe house for any means of protection." As the king was done announcing the situation, the villagers went safely to the safe house as quick as they could. Their legs were trembling like an earthquake as they were making their way through the village. The cloaked man revealed himself, it was Endie (which he was from Monster School at youtube). He was an enderman that can make sculptures and any paintings. He was kind to all except some of them. Endie was curious of the army knowing this location. So he grabbed his weapons and supports for him as he began his journey by foot. **

**The creepers were running through the mountain range where Endie was walking through. The creepers have red eyes and their legs were strong as they have unlimited energy to run quickly. Endie saw creepers at his distance. He used his bow and arrows to shoot the speedy creepers as they were shot down to the ground and explodes the area. Endie sprinted his way through the creepers explosion without his bow/arrows and made it past the mountain range. Endie began walking through the forests which inhabits the ghosts of the fallen heroes of the past. The forest became spookier as the sky reaches night. Endie knew that it was not safe to camp in the spooky woods. So he camped outside the woods without anyone else around but him. He wrote a journal that describes his journey and a map to a mysterious place where we was able to go. After finishing his journal, he went to sleep with his purple blanket and a comfortable sleeping bag with the campfire still lit. **

**The next morning, the heroes defended Minecraftia with the half of the city burned. They fought the creepers well as their muscles were growing out of their skin. They saw a large army of creepers heading through the city. Te heroes have no choice but to run and call the soldiers for help. The soldiers were dressed as knights with silver armor with a yellow cube emblem on their armor, shields, and flags. They helped the heroes out to fight all the creepers. "Those creepers were too many for us. PROTECT THE KING!" one of the knight shouted. The creepers were heading to the castle where the king was hiding in his closet. Minecraftia is under siege of creepers that explodes the whole village as the smoke is seen from Endie's view from the hills. After the great onslaught of creepers, one of the scouts reported the king that the journal has a map to the creepers place. The king spoke, "Hmm... This is leads us to the palace where the creeper army was released. We need to go to through the mountain range, through the spooky forest, and all the way to the hills. That's where the palace is. Alrighty then, we are going to the palace by this map." The king read the map as they are following Endie's trail to the palace.**

**Its already sunset and Endie made his way to the palace. He only have his sword as a weapon and a smoke bomb. He went inside the palace as he teleports everywhere to find a door. He was exhausted as he put his hand to the red wall and the wall opened. Endie knew the entrance now. At his sight, he saw a giant creeper with a crown on his head and glowing red eyes as he was looking at Endie from the entrance. After all the obstacles the king went through, he found a palace on the hill then orders his soldiers to go inside with their weapons armed. **

**Inside the castle, King Creeper began to walk forward to Endie as he was starting to garble in a monstrous voice. Endie dodged the attacks of the King Creeper then threw his sword to the left eye of the King Creeper. When he defeated the King Creeper, Endie sprinted his way out as he made it the last time on the mountain range through the explosion. Endie was already outside of the palace sprinting his way back to Minecraftia as the king and his army did the same thing as Endie with the explosion at the palace. **

**At Minecraftia, the villagers were gathered for news. The weather seems great as it was sunny again. The king announced to the villagers,**

**"Our city is saved by the mysterious person who become an enderman at the whole time. He gave us is journal as a map to victory to Minecraftia. **

**We are receiving him a medal as a token of his gratitude to all of us. The creeper army were gone. Nothing but ordinary creepers roaming the forest or everywhere else. Citizens of Minecraftia... Rejoice to all!" They all rejoiced except Endie with a smile on his face.**

** The king gave Endie a favor to show his gratitutde to all he has done to them. As a present of gratitude, he started a play about the creepers and their glorious journey to the hills defeating the King Creeper. The king thanked Endie for all he has done. But he didn't notice he disappeared from the village as an enderman done his quest to Minecraftia.**

**There, a story. I hope you guys have comments for this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**It was a sunny day at Minecraftia. All the local villagers enjoyed the sunshine and banter especially the happiness of all the children around town. Meanwhile, the king appeared outside of the castle as he was at the balcony standing up in front of the people. As he begin to announce to all locals, a cloaked man went to the town to hear the king's announcement. "Citizens of Minecraftia. I'm announcing this situation because it was very urgent to hear. An army of creepers were marching this way to Minecraftia to start razing our town. I've sent my best heroes to defend Minecraftia so I suggest you all to go to the safe house for any means of protection." As the king was done announcing the situation, the villagers went safely to the safe house as quick as they could. Their legs were trembling like an earthquake as they were making their way through the village. The cloaked man revealed himself, it was Endie (which he was from Monster School at youtube). He was an enderman that can make sculptures and any paintings. He was kind to all except some of them. Endie was curious of the army knowing this location. So he grabbed his weapons and supports for him as he began his journey by foot. **

**The creepers were running through the mountain range where Endie was walking through. The creepers have red eyes and their legs were strong as they have unlimited energy to run quickly. Endie saw creepers at his distance. He used his bow and arrows to shoot the speedy creepers as they were shot down to the ground and explodes the area. Endie sprinted his way through the creepers explosion without his bow/arrows and made it past the mountain range. Endie began walking through the forests which inhabits the ghosts of the fallen heroes of the past. The forest became spookier as the sky reaches night. Endie knew that it was not safe to camp in the spooky woods. So he camped outside the woods without anyone else around but him. He wrote a journal that describes his journey and a map to a mysterious place where we was able to go. After finishing his journal, he went to sleep with his purple blanket and a comfortable sleeping bag with the campfire still lit. **

**The next morning, the heroes defended Minecraftia with the half of the city burned. They fought the creepers well as their muscles were growing out of their skin. They saw a large army of creepers heading through the city. Te heroes have no choice but to run and call the soldiers for help. The soldiers were dressed as knights with silver armor with a yellow cube emblem on their armor, shields, and flags. They helped the heroes out to fight all the creepers. "Those creepers were too many for us. PROTECT THE KING!" one of the knight shouted. The creepers were heading to the castle where the king was hiding in his closet. Minecraftia is under siege of creepers that explodes the whole village as the smoke is seen from Endie's view from the hills. After the great onslaught of creepers, one of the scouts reported the king that the journal has a map to the creepers place. The king spoke, "Hmm... This is leads us to the palace where the creeper army was released. We need to go to through the mountain range, through the spooky forest, and all the way to the hills. That's where the palace is. Alrighty then, we are going to the palace by this map." The king read the map as they are following Endie's trail to the palace.**

**Its already sunset and Endie made his way to the palace. He only have his sword as a weapon and a smoke bomb. He went inside the palace as he teleports everywhere to find a door. He was exhausted as he put his hand to the red wall and the wall opened. Endie knew the entrance now. At his sight, he saw a giant creeper with a crown on his head and glowing red eyes as he was looking at Endie from the entrance. After all the obstacles the king went through, he found a palace on the hill then orders his soldiers to go inside with their weapons armed. **

**Inside the castle, King Creeper began to walk forward to Endie as he was starting to garble in a monstrous voice. Endie dodged the attacks of the King Creeper then threw his sword to the left eye of the King Creeper. When he defeated the King Creeper, Endie sprinted his way out as he made it the last time on the mountain range through the explosion. Endie was already outside of the palace sprinting his way back to Minecraftia as the king and his army did the same thing as Endie with the explosion at the palace. **

**At Minecraftia, the villagers were gathered for news. The weather seems great as it was sunny again. The king announced to the villagers,**

**"Our city is saved by the mysterious person who become an enderman at the whole time. He gave us is journal as a map to victory to Minecraftia. **

**We are receiving him a medal as a token of his gratitude to all of us. The creeper army were gone. Nothing but ordinary creepers roaming the forest or everywhere else. Citizens of Minecraftia... Rejoice to all!" They all rejoiced except Endie with a smile on his face.**

** The king gave Endie a favor to show his gratitutde to all he has done to them. As a present of gratitude, he started a play about the creepers and their glorious journey to the hills defeating the King Creeper. The king thanked Endie for all he has done. But he didn't notice he disappeared from the village as an enderman done his quest to Minecraftia.**

**There, a story. I hope you guys have comments for this. :)**


End file.
